


Topics

by boys_in (kaleidosphere)



Series: Yurileth Week 2020 [7]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Banter, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Friendship, Multi, Nonbinary My Unit | Byleth, POV Second Person, Romance, Self-Insert, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24567091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaleidosphere/pseuds/boys_in
Summary: You have choices when it comes to tea. Yuri prefers to keep things spontaneous.
Relationships: Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc & My Unit | Byleth, Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc/My Unit | Byleth
Series: Yurileth Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1746655
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	Topics

**Author's Note:**

> Written very, super, extremely belatedly for [Yurileth Week 2020.](https://twitter.com/yurilethweek) The prompt I used was  tea time . This is based off of the fact that when you choose options in tea with Yuri, he sometimes says "Nailed it!" and "Right!" and it's somehow like he _knows_ he's in a video game and is praising you for picking the right option. The idea comes from a YouTube comment that I thought about as soon as I saw the prompt. That being said, enjoy this shorter, sweeter piece!

You scratch your nose. The air smells like lavender and lilac, and it's not because of the tea. Yuri Leclerc sits across from you at the table, one of many in the monastery's gardens. They are popular places for tea times and dates, or so the students say. Great places to bond over a hot steaming cup of leaf water, perfect for shit-talking other people and gossiping about the future.

Okay, maybe not that last part, but they wouldn't know the difference. And it's Yuri, for crying out loud. He's not exactly the picture of sophistication, even though he could convince the stars to fall out of the sky. Today, the sun is gentle but bright, and a light breeze passes through the monastery, lightening. You feel your hair rustle with the breeze, and you resist the urge to close your eyes and sigh.

No one would believe you when you say you see predetermined choices and objects in the world. Though you are free of will and spirit, there are some things that seem planned out. Tea times are one of them: you usually have certain topics in mind, and a nagging voice in the back of your head warns you if you start a conversation about something your tea time partner hates.

Today is one of those days. Yuri waits for you to say the first thing, as most students wait for you to start something. He sits patiently, hands folded, eyes locked on you. Even if you sat there for two hours straight without moving, he'd still be patient, and the world would wait for this magical exchange to finish before revolving again. That's how things work for you, anyway.

Good news? You picked out his favorite tea, an Albinean Berry Blend that is fairly inexpensive when compared to, say, Leicester Cortania. Not that he likes that flowery shit to begin with, but the thought of tea being priced at more than a thousand gold scares you like hell. That's at least three monsters killed before you can make that kind of money at once.

Or thirty fish, all sold to the market after a day of fishing. But you like fish. God, you're getting sidetracked, aren't you?

 _Let's go with cats,_ you think, before ultimately deciding to talk about cats. "How do you feel about the monastery cats?" You ask Yuri, hoping to the Goddess or whoever's out there that you haven't plunged a knife in his heart.

He laughs. "Nailed it," he reassures you. Wait, what? Nailed it? Does he know— "But I love cats. The ones around the monastery are cute."

You feel relieved, somehow. Relieved enough to not feel suspicious about his wary comment. With a nod, you go onto the next conversation topic: "What are some things that bother you?"

Yuri smiles. "Right." Right? You were right? Is that what he means? "So, things that bother me—there's a list. Do you want the serious stuff, or something lighter?"

"Anything."

"Can't stand the summer. Too hot, too sunny, too everything. Though coming from an Ashen Wolf, I suppose that's not surprising."

You shake your head. "I wouldn't guess that at first. Even if you're all part of Abyss, there's something about _you,_ Yuri, that feels different."

He raises a brow, and takes another sip of tea. "What do you mean?"

This leads you to a third topic of conversation. "You know the view from the bridge? The way the sun looks against the horizon, and everything?"

"I do. I love that view, actually."

"That reminds me of you."

"The bridge?"

This time, it's your turn to laugh. You drink some more tea before clarifying: "The _view._ The sun. For someone that doesn't like the sun, you sure know how to light up a room."

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were trying to flatter me."

"It's not flattery if it's _true."_

Yuri grins, and spins the teacup around in his hands. You remember trying to do that before, only to spin it too fast and have the liquid spill out and burn you. Luckily, he is ten times dexterous and fast than you ever will be. "Guess we'll have to see about that."

"Guess so."

"I'm a bit more into parties than tea, but I suppose hanging out with you isn't half bad." Yuri looks at you expectantly, and you know this is the part where you have to react accordingly. A simple nod, laugh, or disagreement can make or break the whole conversation. Between your instincts and the choices in your life, you decide to do something simple.

You nod, and bring the teacup to your lips to obscure your growing smile. Yuri looks pleased. He matches your movements, but not before stating his own opinion on the matter. "Nailed it! Again! You're really good at this, aren't you?"

Most tea times end at this point, but when your students and fellow staff members are happy, you're free to talk about anything. Most times you give them gifts, just something that will solidify the relationship and make them like you more. Some of them even allow you to get real up close and personal, for whatever weird reason you like doing so. But when it comes to Yuri, none of those tactics are necessary. "Good at what?"

"Saying just the right things to get us to like you."

You almost spit out your drink. " _What?"_

"Oh, don't worry, because the others don't notice, for some odd reason. But the way you pause, the way you speak, the way you think—it's pretty obvious that you know something we don't. How else do things go so swimmingly when you're around?"

"And is that a bad thing?" You hesitate, because in reality, you really like Yuri . But if he hates you for some unknown reason, that could put a whole wrench in the attempt to get an S-Support with him. Which you are attempting, and have been attempting since you first met the guy. "Do you hate me for that?"

"No, I don't hate you for that." Yuri leans forward on his hands. Then he leans forward a little more, until he's halfway across the table. He's observing _you,_ you realize. He's the one invading your personal space, leaving you little room to breathe.

You nearly gasp. "What are you—"

"I think it makes you _interesting,"_ he explains. His voice is usually on the softer side, but today is clear-cut and _true._ Today, he could talk you out of your armor _and_ your clothes and you'd thank him. "I think it makes me want to know you better, and it makes me like you more. But then that gets me thinking, y'know?"

"About what?"

"That you're doing all of this on purpose. The visits to Abyss, the lessons, the tea times, the missions. Maybe you're not as valiant as everyone thinks you are. Maybe you're just doing this to charm me."

"And did it work?" You ask, breathless. "Are you charmed?"

He laughs wryly, and reaches out for your hand. He brings it up to his lips and kisses it, brushing past your knuckles and skin. His eyelashes flutter innocently, when he is anything but. "What do _you_ think?"

You don't answer, but wordlessly hand him a specialty baked treat, instead. You bought it from the marketplace earlier in the day, and had planned to give it to him, anyway. Still, dumping the gift at his fingertips, and running away from the teatime with a mad blush on your face is the last way you wanted this outing to go.

But as you retreat to your dorm, you bring your hand to your cheek—the one that Yuri kissed. You remember the sensation of his lips on your skin, and the way his eyes gleamed as you fled. He likes to play with people, you realize. He lets people feel this way with the express purpose of using them later. By feeling any form of flustered, you are falling into Yuri's trap, and the idea of courting him becomes less of a reality as _he_ courts you.

Regardless, you admit that the arrangement works in your favor, either way. And if Yuri is smarter than the others—if he sees through your guise and understands how simple your actual desires are—then it isn't the worst thing in the world. Actually, it would be nice to have someone on your side, someone who knows the way you operate and the way you like things.

Yuri can only be a good thing, and much like the view of the bridge, you're sure you can't get enough of him.

/

/

You ask him out for tea every weekend. At some point, you would imagine he'd get tired of you, but he accepts your invitation every time. And every time, he smiles at your all-knowing ability to pick topics he likes, and every time, he accepts your stupid gifts without incident. Between sweets, board games, and a little statuette of the Goddess, there are quite a few things he likes, and you make sure to give them to him.

Of course, at some point, all of your carefully crafted choices are put to shame, as five years separate you and your best work. But on the day you return, and all of your former students are at the monastery to greet you, you realize that in spite of everything changing, nothing has.

Yuri smiles at you, and you feel for just a moment that this time, he means it. He is older now, a bit wiser, and somehow even more handsome than before. He leans on his hands in the same way, and he likes the same topics and treats over tea. As you weave your words into the most complex tapestry, he enjoys your company, and soaks in every syllable.

"Next time, let's meet by the bridge, instead."

"The bridge?" You vaguely remember the conversation you had with him over tea, five-some-odd years ago. His wry smile and flirty kisses take up the majority of the memory, in your mind. "Alright. I'm sure people will look at us funny, just standing in the way."

"Bridges are meant to be the connection between one place and the next, right?" He chuckles. "The perfect place for us, the in-betweeners. Those who are not completely in one state or another."

"In-betweeners," you echo him. "I like that."

"So tomorrow night, the bridge, at midnight."

"Why so late?"

He smiles again. He acts sunny all the time, but you know better than that. "Because by then, everyone will be either asleep, or too busy to bother us."

"That—"

"And you always talk about how the sun looks from there," he reminds. "It's high time I show you the moon, instead."

/

/

You see the moon with Yuri, together with a small picnic set-up, including a freshly-made pot of tea. Not the Albinean Berry Blend that Yuri is so fond of, but the Honeyed Fruit Blend that you know is twice as cavity-inducing, and four times as enjoyable when the night is late. You drink tea and eat snacks under the moonlight, talking about everything and nothing. Usually, you have your prompts.

Tonight, the conversation is entirely improvised, and none of your ready-made topics are at your disposal. Yuri leads the conversation, and he tells you things you'd never imagine him to say. Moments in time, frozen on the gingham picnic cloth, captured in the gleam in your eyes that reflects the starry sky.

"More tea?" Yuri offers, with an outstretched arm. "I'll admit, I have more of it than is necessary."

You hum, matching his playful cadence. "Are you trying to get me buzzed on caffeine? Not that I've been sleeping much, anyway, but I've had about four cups too many."

"Might as well go all the way and have five."

He pours the tea, and you take the cup in your hand. He toasts with you, a completely casual and inappropriate use of porcelain drinkware, but you appreciate the thought, nonetheless.

The moon is high above you, and the sun sits right in front of you.

You bring the cup to your lips, and drink.

It tastes sweet.


End file.
